funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Brick-À-Brac/Achievement:Somewhere Over the Rainbow
Is this really impossible without membership? I disagree with what it is said about "impossible without membership" part. I mean, analise the first level of "Basic Bricks". It as the 7 colours of the rainbow in it, all in diferent rows. It's not impossible at all, but depending on the order you have to eliminate them (red to purple or vice-versa, acording to what is asked in the achievement itself) it can be worth either the 5 coins or 10 even if you have to start on red... : you can't hit a wall nor the top of the screen. Powdinet 22:31, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ::It is possible with ftp, but you'd have to be very patient. Assuming that the paddle doesn't count as a wall it would be possible to eliminate some bricks so that one of each colour is showing, from here you would be able to hit them in order letting the ball fall away if you believe that you will hit a wall. I've changed it to virtually impossible, as this method can be used, but it would be very rare to see.Anonymous184 23:32, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :::NO. This achievement is 100% impossible for F2P. Not only are there only six colours in The Wall (the last one isn't a colour of the rainbow), but there are just way too many conditions that aren't stated: you cannot hit the wall, roof or any metal block, firstly. Also, once you mess up, you have to restart the level. The seven bricks you hit must be the first seven bricks hit upon loading the level. Yes, it's true. Meaning that the "without a charged ball" part is redundant. 19118219 Talk 07:08, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh my, that certainly is impossible then. Also Aik Hui, i've asked this before but never got a response: Why does the browser freeze when previewing a page, it will slow down alot but once I can see the edit box again it will freeze - always once the "save page" hoverbox returns to its static position. I don't see how YOU don't see the seven colours. The last one is clearly red, which IS a rainbow colour. I still think it's possible, just worth a 10 coin achievement in case of F2P, or more even. Personally, i'm going to try it out... hopefully i'll get to the conclusion if you can get it on F2P or not... might take time, but someone's got to prove it! : Have fun. You have 0% chance of succeeding, since level 1 only has 6 colors necessary.(purple isn't there last time I checked)Powdinet 22:07, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::OOh, it has. you succeeding rate has gone up to 0.1%Powdinet 22:08, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :This is impossible only because of the missing color issue. If there was the last color and added to fit the correct order, it may be possible. Er...Never mind, Once you hit the top red brick you cannot get it back down without hitting a wall. Pretty convincing that JaGex made this achievement impossible for non-members. Alan • Talk 01:39, September 25, 2009 (UTC) F2P or not? After I read all the previous posts, now I have a question: IS IT A NON-MEMBER ACHIEVEMENT OR NOT!?!?!? Thank you... :Sadly no. You must be a member. 19118219 Talk 12:50, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Conclusion Somewhere Over the Rainbow can only be achieved on Level 23 Brick Extension for members only. : Explanation: You must only hit the first seven bricks of the level in the following order: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet. You may hit a wall which was not noted earlier (This can be seen here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gTpY12NVcHM, where the player hits a side wall before hitting indigo) and you may die, but not game over. : F2P Issues: The Wall (Level 1) for F2P has seven colors but has a blue-green instead of the violet (pink) which is necessary to fulfill the seven colors of the rainbow. There is one level in multiplayer that is available for F2P that has all colors of the rainbow. However, it is organized with the following rows from top to bottom: red, orange, yellow (as shrink bricks), green, blue (as superman), violet (as accelerate), and indigo. Since you must only hit the 1st 7 bricks of the level, and you would need to hit the top one first and make your way down 1 by 1, this makes the achievement impossible to collect on this level even though all colors are available.